1. Field of the Invention
Polymerizable compositions which are solids at room temperature including at least two monomers each having at least one acrylic terminal group and each containing at least two interior urethane linkages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Copolymerizable polyacrylic-urethane monomers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,745 FEKETE et al. Copolymerizable monoacrylic-urethane monomers with isocyanate-terminal groups are described in British patent 1,223,688, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,704 DINBERGS et al and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,523 HISAMATSU et al.